A Nightmare on Careld St Reprised
by Hix101
Summary: Summary: Justin and his friends have nightmares of when they are stalked by a man with knives for fingers. When 1 of them is killed in their sleep, they must stay awake, or die... Rated T for violent images,gore, and language. OC's might be added. Send me your ideas!
1. 1st Nightmare

_**A Nightmare on Careld St. Reprised.**_

By Hix101

Summary: Justin and his friends have nightmares of when they are stalked by a man with knives for fingers. When 1 of them is killed in their sleep, they must stay awake, or die... Rated T for violent images,gore, and language.

Disclaimer: I don't own A Nightmare on Elm St. But I own A Nightmare on Careld St.

Note: Jason Voorhees will be in this fic. I should've called this Freddy vs. Jason in a fanfic!

Chapter 1: The 1st Nightmare.

19 year old Vince was falling asleep. He thought of the recent horror flick he had watched. It was Freddy's Dead: The final nightmare. He had been so not afraid that he fell asleep instantly. He woke up to find himself in front of a old, abandoned house. Curious, he walked over to it. He saw a group of girls playing jump rope and singing a rhyme.

_**1,2 Freddy's coming for you...**_

Vince was wondering why they were playing jump rope in front of that house.

_**3,4 You better lock your door...**_

Vince ran up to 1 of the girls and said: "What the hell is going on?"

_**5,6 Grab your Crucifix...**_

She turned to him and said, "We are Freddy's children. He does bad things to us. He hurts us."

_**7,8 Gonna stay up late...**_

Vince shouted. "Why is this happening? Why am I in front of this fucking house?"

_**9,10 Never go to sleep again...**_

An unknown evil laugh echoed from the house. Vince ran inside. He saw a shadow against the wall. He ran the other direction.

He saw the shadow again and again. He ran downstairs into the boiler room. There was a fire going on. He went down the steps. Slowly though. He walked up to the fire. He opened the hatch and saw a glove with 4-5 knives attached to it. He closed the hatch and ran back upstairs. He ran outside. He saw that the girls were slowly burning away. Their rotten, burned flesh slowly melting away. He turned around to see a man with an red and green sweater on, a horribly burnt face, a fedora, and that claw Vince had seen earlier.

"Who are you?" Vince said in a low voice

"I'm Freddy. Want to play?" The man said.

"Hell no!" Vince said.

Freddy closed in on Vince. Brick walls grew so there was no place for Vince to run.

"This should be fun." Freddy said.

Vince's agonizing screams were heard across the neighborhood.

End of 1st Chapter

**Oh No? Vince is Dead?**

**We'll find out in the next chapter, when Freddy attacks again...**

**Bye kiddies!**

-Hix101/Freddy Krueger

_**1,2 Freddy's coming for you...**_


	2. The Revolution

A Nightmare on Careld St. Reprised

By Hix101

Summary: Justin and his friends have nightmares of when they are stalked by a man with knives for fingers. When 1 of them is killed in their sleep, they must stay awake, or die... Rated T for violent images,gore, and language.

Disclaimer: I don't own A Nightmare on Elm St. But I own A Nightmare on Careld St.

Note: Jason Voorhees will be in this fic. I should've called this Freddy vs. Jason in a fanfic!

Chapter 2: The revolution

Vince's arm had been thrown towards his bookcase and blood was spewing out of his remaining stub. He was crying and pale from loss of blood.

Then he collapsed to the floor. Dead. Then his body disappeared in a flash of light.

(In the dream world)

Freddy was heaving Vince's body towards a cage. He threw Vince off of him and Vince slowly rose and tried to get out and Freddy then closed the cage door.

"Let me out of here!" Vince yelled. "Krueger!"

Freddy simply just chuckled and with a flick of his glove, Vince flew backwards onto a platform.

"You bastard! Let me the fuck out of here!" Vince screamed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Vince, for you see, I have a companion."

A humongous figure stepped out of the shadows.

Jason Voorhees.

"Muthafucker Jason!" Vince thought.

"I have teamed up with him after resolving out conflict in our last battle. We have a lot in common. For example, we both love killing."

"I already know that!" Vince yelled.

"Jason, it's time for this bastard to be trapped."

Jason threw his machete and pinned Vince to the wall...

Through his head.

Vince gave a dying gasp and managed to speak a few words.

"You mother fucking son rapist..."

Vince then went slack.

"Perfect, Hockey puck." Freddy said.

Jason cocked his head like he was trying to say

**I liked that kid. Don't tell mommy.**

(The next morning)

"Attention all students, due to last nights murder, all classes are canceled." said the headmaster of Humdinger College, Mr. Davis.

Justin and his girlfriend, Sara, were in his dorm when he heard the news.

"Awesome!" said Sara.

"Not awesome, somebody was murdered." Justin said.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower, wanna come in?"

"Okay..." Justin said.

The couple ran into the bathroom to proceed with their love-making.

(1hour later)

The couple had just walked out of the bathroom feeling happy and refreshed.

They had saw with wide eyes to find that they had missed lunch.

(In another room)

Harold was playing his PSP when he looked up to find himself in a burnt field.

He walked up to the tree that laid unscathed in the field.

"Surprise!" A unknown voice came from behind.

Harold turned around to find a glove with knives before he was slashed across the face and heart.

_**2 dead people. What a waste**_

_**Next chapter: Freddy and Jason have arguments, We get introduced to 3 new characters (main), and 2 people die!**_

_**-Hix101/Freddy Krueger**_

_**R&R!**_


End file.
